


Harrison

by LightDarkPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Serial Killer, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/LightDarkPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that John says unlocks something Sherlock's kept hidden for many years.<br/>A story told through texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harrison

I hate you. SH   
You hate me, why? JW  
No particular reason. I just do. SH  
That's not fair, is it? JW  
Really? Last time I checked you aren't the one with a still healing nose and a new shiny artificial tooth. Thank you for that by the way, made me figure out where we actually stand. SH  
What are you talking about? JW  
Look, you don't have to /hate/ me. JW  
No texts, no calls. I haven't had any contact with you not initiated by me since my return. Be happy with Mary, stop pretending like you care. SH   
I do care. JW  
I was dead, maybe not literally but I was dead. In my place was this thing that killed and tortured, and was tortured in turn. All for you John, all for you. I did things that would earn me the death penalty all for you. SH  
You were tortured? JW  
Look, I thought you were dead, okay? You didn't tell me anything. You told /Molly/, and not me. Why? JW  
Because I needed to have someone at the morgue to fake my autopsy report. I'm sorry John. Yes, I was tortured, I didn't go to Pakistan for fun you know. I didn't spend those years enjoying myself, I spent them killing people. SH  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't know. What did you expect, Sherlock? To wait for you to come back? Because I did, and you never came. Three years is a long time, Sherlock. JW  
Don't I know it. 1095 days 4 hours and 2.3 seconds between the time I jumped and when I saw you again. You don't need to apologize, you did nothing wrong. I'm the one who underestimated Moriarty, not you. SH  
I really expected you to come back, Sherlock. For three years, I had to pretend I was okay, that I had moved on. And then it stopped being pretend because /you didn't come back/. Look, I didn't know about Pakistan, about anything. To me, you were the lucky one because you were dead, and I was the one who had to deal with it. JW  
I watched. Mycroft forced me to watch. He would send me hours of CCTV footage and he wouldn't let me return. And yes, Mycroft knew, unfortunately the bastard was the only reason I was still among the living, even only partially. I know what you went through. And you didn't know what happened to me because I never told you. It's just, you never talk to me anymore. I get that you need time to adjust, but why don't you ever try to reach out to me? SH  
Because, Sherlock. I can't do this, okay? Last time you left I was a wreck. I can't do it again. I can't /depend/ on you like that again. JW  
Oh... uh... alright. I'm sorry then. I shouldn't have texted you. SH  
No, no. I'm...It's good to hear from you again. As hard as it is, I did miss you. Honest. JW  
I know. I'm sorry. I probably should have told you. Heh. Remember me, will you? Don't worry, I'm not going to kill myself, just promise you'll remember me. SH  
What, are you leaving again? Don't. JW  
No, not really. You'll figure it out eventually. SH  
I don't understand. JW  
I don't really either. I'm sorry John, I really am. SH  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
John have you seen Sherlock? GL  
No, not for a while. You haven't been talking to him? JW  
Considering that he hasn't been at his flat for two weeks, no. GL  
What? JW  
Have you texted him? JW  
Yes. And called. And called in the favor that comes from having Mycroft as my husband. He's nowhere. Not dead, just appears to have dropped off the face of the Earth. GL  
The reason I need him is that there's been a string of murders, five actually, one for the past five days. GL  
Do you think he has something to do with it? JW  
I have no idea. I hope not. The disturbing aspect is that the only thing connecting the murders is the initials JH which are found somewhere around the crime scenes. GL  
What do you think it means? JW  
Hello, gentlemen, I believe you've discovered them? JH   
Who are you? JW  
You'll find out eventually, no matter how idiotic Lestrade's team is. JH  
I want to know now. JW  
Really, you'd think a serial killer would just reveal his identity to you like that? I may as well give you my name, it is John Harrison. JH  
Is that your real name? JW  
Do you have anything to do with Sherlock? JW  
No, and yes. JH  
You do realize that I am sending all of these messages to Lestrade as well. Gregory, what do you think? JH  
What is that supposed to mean? JW John Harrison. There are about three thousand John Harrisons living in England. GL  
A fitting name then. It would take a genius to go through them all in any amount of time that could save any of my future victims. GL  
Sherlock asked a promise of you, one I remember you never explicitly said you'd honor. JH ((Also, it's not GL it's JH in the last text))  
Why don't you use your real name? GL How do you know about that? JW  
I would think you'd figure it out eventually. Though I may have to spell it out for either of you to fully comprehend it. JH  
How would we possibly figure it out? GL  
Let me tell you a story. When Sherlock was younger he developed DID, or Dissociative Identity Disorder. Except he only ever created one alter, me, and as he is a genius he always managed to keep me chained up, until he gave up, about two weeks ago. JH ((Trust me, I have no idea where this came from))  
You're Sherlock? JW  
Have you not understood anything I've said? No, I'm not Sherlock, I wear his face, that's all, and it's nice to finally have control over this body for once. Fun even. And you won't catch me, and then I can just plead insanity. JH  
What happened to Sherlock, then? JW  
He's somewhere in the Palace, hiding. Probably hiding in the John room, I have no idea. I wasn't really paying attention. JH And one last thing. That thing he referred to in one of his last texts to you? That's me. Though the being tortured bit? That was all him, I don't really like pain. I'm selfish like that. JH  
I want Sherlock back. JW John Harrison, why are you texting us? What's the point? GL  
To John's thing, sorry, not going to happen love, and to Lestrade's, um, isn't it obvious? I'm bored. JH  
That isn't fair. JW No, it's not obvious. We are not all geniuses, okay? GL  
You get bored? GL  
That's Sherlock's thing. GL  
I get bored as well. Except instead of shooting walls I kill people. That's the main difference between the two of us. Oh, and I'm a better people person, ironically enough one learns many things from merely observing. JH  
You're a murderer. I wouldn't think you as the type to socialize much. JW  
I have to get food somehow. And how else do I find my victims. And also you should be getting a 999 call in few moments Lestrade, a drowning has happened a few hours ago. JH  
Dear god. Why did you even bother to tell us this when it's too late? GL  
I actually am a psychopath. Was it Donavan who said it, "Sherlock's a psychopath, and psychopaths get bored." She did say that one day there'd be a body that Sherlock put there, which one could say is technically true. JH Why did you never promise Sherlock you'd remember him? When he sent you that text he could already feel himself slipping. JH  
I won't forget him. I thought he knew that already. JW But you're not Sherlock. GL  
I'll tell him when he wakes up. Thank you Gregory, no, I am not. I'm John Harrison or whatever name you want to call me. Could've called myself Sundeep Agrowel Padamadan and you still won't find me. JH  
When he wakes up? What does that mean? JW What's your real name? GL  
He lives in the Palace, and he sleeps occasionally. And I don't have a real name, really, never needed one. I guess whatever bit of me actually has emotions chose John for sentimental reasons. It's also rather a stereotypical name for a male. JH  
So if I arrested you I would have to arrest Sherlock? GL Why can't I have him back? JW  
In a way, yes. And no, you can't have Sherlock back, he is not a thing. He also does not really want to return. He does not actually hate you, it's rather pathetic. JH  
What do you mean? JW  
You really do not remember his last conversation with you, do you? JH  
I don't understand. Why won't he come back? JW  
I'm tired John, and I'd rather not deal with the world for a while. SH There, I let him resurface. Now back to wherever he was he goes. JH  
This isn't fair. JW Sherlock, you told me you weren't going to leave again. JW  
He didn't. He's still here, isn't he? This body I wear is, according to the Law, named Sherlock Holmes, and I'm not dead, nor is he. We've kept all the promises he made you, to the letter. JH  
This isn't what I meant. JW  
Forgive me for not caring. JH  
Ugh. /Fuck/ you. JW  
That might be enjoyable, yes. JH  
Shut up. JW  
And how are you reacting to this Lestrade? You have been silent for some time now. JH  
Oh, I seem to have killed two in one day, impressive, Lestrade, you never thought to wonder what may have cause me to text you two. John died quickly, if that is any comfort to you. JH  
What the bloody hell did you do?! GL  
I killed him. Aren't you worried you are next? JH  
You killed John? I don't believe you. GL  
You can come over to the flat if you want. You'll find the corpse anyway. Along with mine. Goodbye Lestrade. JH  
What?! GL  
I'm sorry, but it's for the best. I killed John and I don't know if I can keep him locked up now that he's gone outside. Tell Mycroft I'm sorry. SH  
Oh, god...GL


End file.
